


Heat and Love

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Weiss is a cat faunus, and Ruby helps her deal with going into heat. Focus on fluff with smut thrown in





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess it's faunus Weiss time, I hope you guys love kitty Weiss as much as I do. Thanks for the incredible support on Night Out, and there will be more. As a side note before the story, the focus here will not be on the smut, even though it will be here.

Ruby woke Weiss up with a gentle shake and rubbed her back "Good morning kitty" she whispered with a gentle kiss. When Ruby's lips brushed against hers Weiss felt a familiar, dreadful heat pool in her stomach, and she groaned, that feeling could only mean that she was in heat. One of the many disadvantages of being a cat faunus throughout Weiss' life was the annual weeklong event of going into heat. She had the displeasure of experiencing this phenomena the first year when she was still with her parents, as if she didn't receive enough disgrace and disgust from her family because of her faunus status, the entire week she was shamed and treated like she was some disgraceful animal. All of this made the insatiable urges running through her worse. That entire week could be described as nothing but hell, and she spent it alone to avoid the silent hatred from her family. Luckily she had found Ruby before the next year. Ruby had been the only one to care about her and love her despite her faunus status, and Weiss loved her just as much, even if old habits and the way her family had treated her left her with a low self esteem and limited ability to see the love Ruby gave her. Weiss wasn't sure what to say to Ruby when she went into heat while they were together. She had such desire for Ruby during that period, expressing a certain aggression in their relationship that ended up revealing her to Ruby who, as always, guided her and reassured her through it, explaining the event because her parents never bothered to.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby snapped Weiss out of her flashback, and she stared into Ruby's loving eyes.

"I..I think I'm in heat again."

Ruby gave her a concerned look before nuzzling into her neck in a reassuring manner. "It's okay, I'll let Ozpin know, if you need – you know – just let me know, I'm here for you."

Weiss was still ashamed of the fact, even if she knew there was nothing she could do about it. "Thank you" she let out shyly.

Beacon could hardly get around the fact that the adolescent faunus at the school would go through a near uncontrollable week of sexual desire, and it was better for them to work with it rather than against it. Since not all heat cycles began at the same time, a faunus or their partner would simply let Ozpin know and they would be given the week off no questions asked, completely anonymously. They wanted to keep privacy regarding the rather embarrassing matter important of course. She knocked on the door to Ozpin's office, a little nervously. The door swung open and Ozpin greeted her with his typical warm, but serious smile "What do you need Ms. Rose?"

"I-Uh-Well my part-ah never mind, you know it's Weiss. She just went into heat again and y'know" She squeaked out.

"Ah yes, I'll make arrangements for this week, thank you for informing me, I know it's a bit embarrassing."

"Thanks for understanding Headmaster, bye" She gave a curt bow and turned around to walk out

"Oh, and Ms. Rose? Make sure to take good care of Ms. Schnee, her family are not the most accepting of faunus as you may know. It makes this a particularly difficult time for her."

"You don't have to worry about that Headmaster, I'll always take care of her, especially in a time of need such as this. I love her so much, I want to be there for her." Ruby said in earnest.

"She's lucky to have found you Ms. Rose, good luck this week, I know you'll need it"

With a quick thanks and a wave to Ozpin, she walked quickly back to her dorm, greeted by a certain adorable faunus girl, desperate for her attention.

The first day was easy this year, Weiss was unusually clingy and cuddly, but Ruby couldn't bring herself to mind. Ruby made sure to reassure Weiss as much as she could during that first day, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow at fault for it. Ruby made sure Weiss was sound asleep before relaxing, she knew the next week would be exhausting. Heat cycles, especially for human-faunus couples, puts intense pressure on a relationship, often times one partner just can't keep up with the others needs, and Ruby wasn't innocent. She had broken down the last year and told Weiss she couldn't do it anymore on the last day, leaving Weiss to attempt to deal with it on her own, something she later promised she would never do again. She was still worried about it, but they had grown greatly in the past year, and she felt she was ready.

Morning came around much too fast, Ruby was the first to wake up and grabbed a few glasses of cold water she knew they would need before laying back down next to Weiss, running her fingers delicately through her sleeping partners silky white hair. Weiss woke suddenly and pulled herself closer. "Ruby.." she called out in a strained voice.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and squeezed her gently. "What do you need?"

"You" Weiss let out with a mixture of a moan and groan, and Ruby knew exactly what she meant. She had learned early on that teasing Weiss while she was in heat made her very uncomfortable, and as much as they both loved to take it slow outside of this particular week, she spared Weiss. Ruby dipped her fingers below Weiss' waist and rubbed firmly against her lower lips, drawing a moan of approval from Weiss. She stroked up and down the length of Weiss' womanhood until it wasn't enough, Weiss whining softly for more. She started running firm circles on Weiss' hardened nub, and she let out another needy moan.

"Feels..So...Good." Weiss moaned. She could only describe being in heat like an unbearable itch that only Ruby could scratch, and she was doing it so well. Ruby was gentle in the only area she could be, placing kisses and nibbles on Weiss' neck and collar, telling her that she loved her, and to just relax. Finally a mixture of all these sensations pushed Weiss over the edge, giving her temporary relief. Ruby gently rubbed Weiss' back while they caught their breath.

"Better?" Ruby asked, trying to sound as content as possible to avoid making Weiss feel guilty, she had enough to deal with.

Weiss gave her an ashamed look and shook her head. "Sorry" She still didn't feel satisfied, she just couldn't control herself.

"Don't be sorry" Ruby said "You can't do anything about it, don't waste energy being embarrassed or sorry, I'm here for you"

"Thank you for understanding" the next part came out as a faint whisper "I love you Ruby"

Ruby gave her a soft peck on the lips "I love you too kitty" Weiss blushed, she secretly loved the pet name, and Ruby made sure not to overuse it. She snuggled closer to Ruby, letting out another groan as her hands traveled back down between her legs. Ruby pushed two fingers inside Weiss, pressing and rubbing until she touched spongy flesh and Weiss' legs jerked. "Hnng" Weiss couldn't hold back the erotic sound, Ruby's stimulation to that perfect spot intensified by the heat coursing through her. Ruby's motions were quick and firm, giving Weiss everything she needed. Weiss' face was red as she continually moaned loudly. She couldn't control the sounds nearly forcing themselves from her, and Ruby continued to whisper soft reassurances in her ear to calm her down. The embarrassment was keeping her from focusing on Ruby's actions and she couldn't quite finish, teetering on the edge.

Finally Ruby gave a long, slow kiss on Weiss' lips "Let go, I'm right here for you"

Weiss buried her face in Ruby's shoulder to muffle her moans as she came. "Ruby. Ruby..Ruby" she called her name softly afterward, thanking her in a way for being so understanding. She rested contentedly against Ruby's chest, breathing softly, her heart still pounding. "I think I'm good for tonight. Thanks for taking care of me." She wanted to say so much more, how thankful she was that Ruby was so understanding of her when no one else was, how much she feared ever losing her, but she just didn't know how to say it, so she settled disappointingly on a simple thanks.

"Don't mention it Weiss, I'm completely exhausted though, lets get some sleep okay?"

"Sounds great...cuddles?" Weiss asked with a blush

"Whatever you want Weiss." Ruby replied with a warm smile.

She squeezed Weiss close to her and rubbed her back, slow and light. To help Weiss calm down and find sleep Ruby's hands hesitantly brushed over Weiss' cat ears repeatedly. She let out a hum of approval, basking in Ruby's simple love.

Involuntarily Weiss began softly purring, normally it took some coaxing to get Weiss to purr, despite the fact it was a natural reaction that felt good, it embarrassed Weiss and she tended to hold it back. The heat intensified all her instincts, however, and her face turned read as the adorable sounds spilled from her throat without control.

"If it makes you too uncomfortable, I can stop." Ruby said with concern.

"Please don't, it feels good, just..don't make fun of it."

"I won't kitty, just relax."

She did, letting the purring come out louder now as the peaceful motions from Ruby dragged her into a fulfilling sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets a bit possessive when she's worried, the heat doesn't help anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short, I wrote it late at night and I was tired, the smut here is brief because I wanted to focus on the scene afterward, maybe expect some edits here and there. Expect 2 more chapters at least

Ruby was awoken by a warm wet sensation on her neck that she quickly recognized to be Weiss' mouth. She let out a breathy moan, servicing Weiss the previous day had not only been exhausting, the lack of reciprocation had left her on edge and any provocation from Weiss was made more intense. Recognizing Ruby's arousal, Weiss pushed her whole body up on Ruby, shifting her weight on top of her. Ruby wrapped her arm's around Weiss and pressed her closer, addicted to the contact and Weiss' hot skin. Weiss kissed Ruby deeply and aggressively, pushing her tongue inside her mouth and coiling it around Ruby's, only separating when she needed breath.

Ruby broke off from Weiss relentless, delicious kisses, "Weiss" Ruby said more of a moan than a statement "what do you need"

"I want you, I want to touch and kiss you all over, I want you to be mine." the husky tone is Weiss' voice and her pent up sexual tension drove Ruby crazy, Weiss' touch felt so good.

"Please" Ruby responded with a strained whimper, spurring Weiss on.

Weiss' hands roamed Ruby's whole body, pressing and groping while she placed firm bites on Ruby's neck leaving visible marks. Between each bite Weiss would mutter "Mine. Mine. Only Mine." as if marking her territory. Pleased, almost excited moans spilled from Ruby's throat, Weiss' uncharacteristic assertiveness was a very welcome change of pace, letting her take the reins after an exhausting day previously. Weiss continued her assault down Ruby's body caressing her with her hands as she left rough nibbles over the sensitive skin on Ruby's collar and stomach, and the sensitive flesh around her breasts, everywhere seemed a markable surface to Weiss, and it all felt heavenly to Ruby. Weiss began firmly, yet not painfully biting on Ruby's sensitive nipples, teasing the area around around it with her tongue. Ruby gripped her hands in Weiss' hair and massaged her scalp encouragingly while panting her name.

While Weiss' mouth kept up it's ministrations, she rocked her hips rhythmically into Ruby's, causing the brunette to whimper and moan in pleasure. She couldn't help but grind her hips against Weiss' it was the only thing relieving the ache between her legs, and Weiss separated her mouth from Ruby's to moan at the pleasurable sensation. With a disappointed whine from Ruby, Weiss dipped down lower. Weiss ghosted over the wet spot between Ruby's legs, making her whine in desperation. She settled on the inside of Ruby's knees, biting softer, teasing Ruby slightly as she made her way upward. She teased the smooth, sensitive skin on the inside of Ruby's thighs with gentle bites and licks. Ruby whimpered her name, in a mixture of relief and desperation "Weiss, hmm, Weisss"

Ruby tossed her head back and let out a long moan as Weiss' tongue pressed and tested against her wet folds. She gave long, slow licks up Ruby's lips, savoring the taste. She continued licking and sampling Ruby's delicious taste and uncontrollable moans, ignoring the tortuous teasing she was causing her. Finally she progressed Ruby's climax, nibbling on the incredibly sensitive skin around the bundle of nerves at the top of Ruby's center.

"Wei-hnnn-Weiss please"

She tortured Ruby for a few more moments, drawing her tongue close and dragging away from the throbbing bundle of nerves. before sucking firmly on her nub and running her tongue gently over it. Ruby's hands gripped the sheets and her hips rocked into Weiss mouth. "Weiss..so close...more"

Weiss was too far gone to tease Ruby anymore and she bit down ever so softly over the pleasurable bud and hummed, causing a subtle vibration as her tongue ran repeatedly over the tip of it. Ruby's whole body writhed in pleasure as she climaxed, continuing to twitch and olt as Weiss kept painting soft strokes in Ruby's still sensitive core with her tongue. When Ruby couldn't hold on to her high any longer, she pulled Weiss down to meet her face to face. After a brief kiss, Ruby noticed Weiss was crying, tears running down her face. Ruby's heart dropped and she enveloped Weiss in a deep embrace, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her tight.

"What's wrong Weiss, does something hurt?"

She shook her head and cursed her heat for making it so hard to contain her emotions. "I'm so scared Ruby, I'm scared I'm going to lose you to someone who isn't a worthless faunus like me, who you don't have to baby for a week every year while I can't control myself. I'm scared you'll leave me for someone who loves you more, and I can't fathom losing you. No one else takes the time to love me and care for me the way you do, no one else is so patient and tolerant of me for who I am, without you, I'd fall apart." Her sentences were interrupted by sobs, and Ruby continually rubbed her back soothingly. "Oh Weiss, I love you so much, You're not worthless because you're a faunus and I'm so sorry that anyone ever convinced you of that, I adore your cute, fuzzy ears and the way you purr softly when we cuddle, but I don't love you any more or less because you are a faunus, I love you because you're Weiss, and you are such a wonderful, loving person. I wouldn't want anyone else Weiss, I always want to be here for you because you make me happy. Regarding the heat, there is nothing you can do about it. This week is all about you, and I'm here to help you every step of the way, you don't have to be alone anymore, I promise."

Weiss stared back at her, eyes still puffy. "Do you mean it, really?"

Ruby kissed her, slow and deep, even though it was dangerously teasing she wanted to convey her absolute love for Weiss the way she knew best. "Absolutely, I would never lie to you." She pressed Weiss to her tightly and continued rubbing her back lovingly.

Weiss nuzzled against Ruby's chest. "Thank you Ruby, for everything, for being so patient, and for caring about me so much. I love you"

"I love you more kitty" Ruby said with a smile.

Ruby began lightly scratching behind Weiss' ears, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and she purred lovingly against Ruby, feeling nothing but content and love for the girl who's arms were around her. "I'm sorry I doubted you Ruby, I just...I've never been treated like this until I met you and I still can't help but feel useless, even when I know you love me"

Ruby kissed the top of her ear gently. "It's okay Weiss, I told you I'll always be here to help you, We'll work through this together"

Weiss continued to purr as Ruby's hands roamed her body lovingly and gently caressed her, no longer embarrassed by it, she held too much affection and trust in Ruby. The exhaustion from crying and content in Ruby's arms forced her into an exhausted, yet content sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby endures the last day of Weiss' heat, just barely though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some of my fluffiest smut yet in my opinion, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

The next few days marked the peak of Weiss' heat, and she needed almost constant attention. Ruby would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it to an extent, but it got tiring. Weiss tried to help as much as possible, cuddling with Ruby and thanking her for being there for her, but soft, romantic moments were far and few in-between the constant sexual desire. The current morning was the final day of Weiss' heat, and they were both silently relieved. Weiss felt the insatiable heat collect in her core again and sighed. She was getting just as tired of it as Ruby, she knew Ruby loved her, and was doing everything she could, but she knew it was getting to be bothersome and she wanted to just relax with the girl she loved. This entire week of heat left so little time for gentleness. She shook Ruby's sleeping form gently and Ruby groaned and turned over, mumbling something to herself. Weiss decided to let Ruby sleep for as long as she could take it, enjoying her adorable partner's talking her in her sleep. What only seemed like a few moments passed and the heat and desire was unbearable.

“Ruby, sorry to wake you up, I tried to let you sleep, but I..I can't wait any longer”

Ruby smiled weakly “It's okay Weiss, thanks for being considerate, this week is about you, but it's really sweet of you to think of me” she finished by kissing the back of Weiss' hand and she blushed.

Ruby slowly slid down Weiss' form, running her hands across her soft, warm skin. They had found out by the middle of the week that Ruby's mouth did a much better job of relieving Weiss, and Ruby's hands were tired anyway. She dipped her tongue into Weiss' folds, painting gentle strokes around her center.

Weiss just groaned in content, the need for encouraging words forgone by now. With another stroke of Ruby's tongue Weiss couldn't help but tangle her fingers in Ruby's soft hair and buck her hips upward, it just felt so _good_. Ruby began focused circles around Weiss' button, still enjoying the mewl of ecstasy that spilled from Weiss' throat at the sensation. No matter how indignant she became of the constant, rushed sex, she would never tire of the sounds Weiss made when she was lost in pleasure, making Ruby feel wanted and desired. 

“O-Oh Ruby, please keep doing that” she panted, her release already building rapidly, her ears pressed flat against her head in pleasure. She writhed in sweet, sweet relief, Ruby's tongue so skillful at doing all the right things.

Ruby held Weiss by her hips to help keep her tongue right where she wanted it, as well as rubbing softly against Weiss' hips with her thumbs, attempting to make it somewhat more sweet as she worked Weiss with her mouth. 

Weiss' legs flexed and she let out another long moan, her toes curling slightly and release drawing near. Ruby dipped her tongue below the hood of Weiss' bud, running over the sensitive bundle of nerves directly. Weiss' breath hitched in her throat, her hips bucked and she didn't have time to give warning as she came undone. She muttered Ruby's name softly as her loving partner guided her down from bliss.

Ruby licked her lips clean of Weiss' arousal, the taste of which she still enjoyed. She leaned back against Weiss' ear and said softly “When this is over, I want to cuddle and kiss you over and over to make up for all of this, I miss just being with you right now Kitty”

“I want to relax right now too Ruby, cuddles and kisses sound heavenly, I love you so much” She nuzzled into Ruby's cheek with gentle affection and Ruby let out a sigh of content. 

They closed their eyes and enjoyed that simple moment that seemed so rare in this hectic week. Unfortunately it wasn't able to last for long and Weiss whined as desire flooded back into her body “Ruby I-I just want this to stop, but it's back and I don't know what else to do.”

Ruby gave her an unquestionably tired, disappointed look “I'm going to be honest with you Weiss, I feel like giving up again, I'm so tired of this, I just want to love you and fall asleep with you in my arms again. I love being intimate with you it's just, this feels so, raw and emotionless.”

Weiss ran her hands through Ruby's hair in comfort. “How about we just take this slow okay? Just like when I'm not in heat.”

“Doesn't that make you really uncomfortable and almost put you in pain?”

“Ruby, it hurts more to see you so strained right now, I really just want a nice, romantic moment right now, and you're always so gentle with me.”

“Okay Weiss” Ruby said hesitantly “But if it gets to be too much at any point, please let me know, I don't want to hurt you”

“You've never hurt me, only loved me” She leaned in and gave Ruby a deep kiss

Ruby lost herself in the kiss, it was the only thing that she hadn't been able to give Weiss much of due to it's teasing nature and the danger of spurring on her heat during a calm period. Their tongues danced lightly, Ruby moaning into the kiss. When they separated, Weiss said “Just love me the way you always do, go at your own pace”

Ruby gave her a soft thanks and began softly kissing on Weiss' neck, nibbling on occasion while her arm wrapped around Weiss, pulling her close into an embrace. Weiss hummed happily, she missed the simple love that usually filled Ruby's actions, even leading up to sex. The heat in her core burned with desire, begging for attention, but she ignored it, her love her Ruby's gentle motions outweighing her instincts. She whispered softly about how much she loved Weiss, for letting her take it slow, for how much love and care she always showed her. Weiss closed her eyes and rested her head against Ruby's, smiling subtly. Ruby moved lower, biting down softly on Weiss' collar, drawing gasps from the faunus girl. She stopped for a second, just to savor the wonderful feeling of being so close to Weiss, before the white haired girl whined softly, and Ruby remembered she had to take care of her too. Ruby's free hand traveled to Weiss' breast, gently cupping it and kneading, causing Weiss to groan. Ruby loved holding Weiss so close to her, being gentle and showering her in the endless love she deserved. Ruby nibbled and licked the soft skin around Weiss' breast while continuing to knead it, her thumb brushing over Weiss' sensitive peak. A strained mewl left Weiss' throat and she rocked her hips, desperate for contact now that Ruby was teasing her. Ruby noticed this and knew she couldn't leave her completely hanging. She moved the hand that was on Weiss' breast to her womanhood, running her fingers up and down the length of it, brushing over Weiss' throbbing bud.

Weiss let out a high pitched moan and clutched Ruby close to her, panting encouragement in her ear. Ruby refused to put all her focus on the area at the top of Weiss' center just yet, teasing and rubbing around her folds. Her mouth took the spot her hand had been in, softly sucking on Weiss' peak and Running her tongue over the tip. Weiss writhed in euphoria, Ruby's teasing had made the heat in her stomach feel overwhelming yes, but it made the relief and pleasure so much more intense. 

“R-Ruby please, It's too much”

Ruby obeyed lovingly, slowly pushing two fingers into Weiss and working into a steady rhythm. She brought her thumb up and started gentle circles over Weiss' hardened nub, making her legs jerk. 

“Yes Ruby. Yes, _Uhnn_ ” Weiss moaned sweetly, her hips rocking in a steady rhythm matching Ruby's thrusts, her sweet release drawing nearer and nearer. Every thrust made Weiss' hips buck faster, desperately trying to advance herself to the edge. Ruby's mouth left Weiss' chest, staring at her face contorted in pleasure. She kissed Weiss deeply, coiling her tongue around Weiss' and at the same time curling her fingers slightly, finding that perfect spot with the last few thrusts. A loud, muffled moan was torn from Weiss' throat as she came. Her vision went blank as she was lost in her most intense climax yet, making up perfectly for all the teasing. Her hips still rocked aggressively and Ruby continued thrusting her fingers, any contact with Weiss' overly sensitive clit making her whole body jerk. When her high ended she collapsed, letting her weight fall onto Ruby.

Ruby pulled the blankets over them both, and cuddling against Weiss in a deep embrace.

“That didn't make you too uncomfortable, right Kitty?”

“Maybe at first, but that felt so fantastic and absolutely relieving. Not to mention that you were so sweet and gentle, I missed being able to just let you hold me and love me like that.”

“I loved it too, you're so amazing Weiss, so beautiful and strong, I want to be with you forever.”

Weiss' eyes shined at Ruby's confession and she blushed slightly, laying her head against Ruby's chest and purring. Ruby rested her chin on Weiss' head and softly kissed her cat ear. “I love it when you purr, It makes me feel so special that you trust me so much.”

Weiss didn't need to respond, she knew that Ruby was just showering her with all the love that she had been too busy to while Weiss was in heat. She just kept purring and nuzzling against Ruby's chest, basking in her praise until she fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be more careful, I think I almost died of fluffiness halfway through


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss thanks Ruby for her help, albeit in a more physical way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long to get out, I've had a lot of shit going on and haven't been able to write like I planned. I hope you enjoy it in all of it's fluffy and smutty goodness

Weiss opened her eyes groggily and breathed a sigh of relief. It was gone, that horrible nagging feeling was gone, and she didn't have to worry about it anymore. It was replaced by the wonderful feeling of Ruby's body pressed to hers, her soft breath that tickled her hair, and the feeling of her chest gently rising and falling. She didn't have to worry about waking her up to relieve her, or the frantic, rushed sex. She could just lay here and enjoy the girl she loved so much. She was just about to fall back asleep when she felt a pair of warm, soft hands run gently back and forth on her back, and she purred against Ruby's chest.

"Good morning Kitten"

Weiss just let out a hum of recognition and snuggled closer to Ruby, continuing to purr. Ruby softly kissed her ear and squeezed her closer, they were both addicted to the others affection. Weiss eventually woke up fully, lifting her head to plant a warm kiss on Ruby's soft lips. She rested her forehead against Ruby's for a bit, enjoying the calm moment that didn't have to be a rarity any longer.

Even though her heat was over, she still felt a desire for Ruby, she wanted to thank her for being there for her, to give her the same love that she had received so much of.

"I still want you." Weiss puffed in Ruby's ear

"Uhh..Weiss, your heat is over...right?" Ruby was hesitant, despite the fact that hearing those words from Weiss sparked a certain warmth that traveled from her stomach to the spot between her legs, she wanted to be cautious.

"Of course it is" Weiss giggled "But I thought that, since you didn't get much this past week, that I'd thank you in a little more...physical way." Weiss blushed, the lack of heat making any sexual topic redden her cheeks. "You'd still want that...right?"

"I just want to make sure you're not doing this out of guilt or obligation, you don't owe me some debt for the last week, I did it all out of love, and I don't want to make you do anything unless you really want it."

"I want to do this out of love too Ruby, it feels like it's been forever since I really got to enjoy you, and I want to make you feel good."

Ruby kissed her "Then go ahead, I want you too" she said a little bashfully.

Weiss still had a blush on her face as she pressed her lips to Ruby's, pulling her closer for a deep kiss. Their tongues lightly danced, exploring each others mouths even though they both knew it well. They separated when they needed breath, only to reconnect again only a moment later. The kisses weren't hungry and desperate anymore, they were slow and soft, sending such a warm pleasure through their bodies.

Weiss finally separated them, she knew they could kiss all day if left to it, and there were plenty of other places she planned on putting her mouth. She left a few quick nips on Ruby's jaw, closing her mouth and suckling on warm skin, drawing an encouraging groan from Ruby. Weiss moved down to Ruby's neck, kissing the sensitive skin slowly before moving slightly and repeating the motion, intent on giving attention to every inch of the younger girls neck. She didn't nibble or bite down at all, as tempting as it was, it was a lot sweeter and intimate this way.

While Weiss worked a kind of magic on Ruby's neck, making her whole body tingle, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and pressed her closer, desiring nothing short of feeling Weiss' warm skin pressed bare to hers. Ruby rested her head on Weiss' shoulder, letting her cover her neck in affection, making her feel loved and cared for. Once all of Ruby's neck had received proper attention, she moved down to her collar, unable to resist the temptation to gently nibble and softly bite at the particularly sensitive skin. Ruby let out a soft moan that was as sweet as sugar and Weiss wanted to hear it over and over.

Ruby couldn't help how good it felt, after an entire week where she only was given release once or twice, usually one of the pair being too exhausted to give her proper relief, every touch from Weiss felt heavenly. She was taking it so slow, making sure that Ruby knew she was loved and that it wouldn't stop. She kept softly moaning and gasping in Weiss' ear, letting her know without words how much she loved what Weiss was doing, encouraging her to keep going. Eventually Weiss moved on to the small dip in Ruby's chest, giving it a lick and a soft kiss before resting her head against Ruby's chest. Her hands began to caress Ruby's whole body, running over her warm skin, her nails brushing softly against her sides and stomach. Ruby let out a happy hum and squeezed Weiss again.

"I love it when you touch me Kitty." It was obvious, but she knew Weiss liked to hear it.

Weiss blushed as she continued showing Ruby love, despite the fact she was supposed to be the one spoiling Ruby, she still was too sweet for Weiss' own good.

Weiss began her trek downward again, kissing down Ruby's body till she reached her chest. Ruby was slightly more filled out in that department, and although she was a bit jealous sometimes, she knew Ruby loved her just the way she was. She kissed the sensitive skin around Ruby's breast and Ruby let out another wonderful moan. One hand trailed up Ruby's body, cupping her breast and massaging it.

"Oh Weiss, yes" Ruby let out at the wonderful feeling and Weiss smiled, she felt so wanted and desired, it was as arousing as it was sweet. While her hand continued to massage one of Ruby's breasts, she kissed and nibbled up the other until she reached the peak, teasing the flesh around it with her tongue. Ruby squirmed a little " _Weisss_ " She whined softly and Weiss couldn't resist, running her tongue over the sensitive peak and flicking it slightly. Ruby just kept moaning Weiss' name, consumed by the pleasurable sensations and love from her girlfriend. Weiss wrapped her mouth around the rosy bud, sucking softly while keeping her tongue moving. Ruby mewled and pressed Weiss closer, eager for more delicious contact. Ruby's skin was hot and perfectly soft, Weiss couldn't get enough of it. She was able to enjoy every moment so much more now that she wasn't so desperate just to climax, she could focus on the feeling of her body pressed to Ruby's, the sounds that she drew from the younger girl, and the taste of her skin. All of these things made it so much better than she could ever imagine. She loved that Ruby enjoyed it, that she could make her happy, she wanted Ruby to feel loved, but most importantly at the moment, she wanted her to feel good, to build to a gradual release that felt amazing.

Her hands and mouth switched places, her thumb brushing and rubbing against Ruby's nipple, made more sensitive from the stimulation from her mouth, and Ruby let out another moan, less sweet and more erotic this time.

Weiss repeated her actions, giving her the same attention again, loving how excited she could tell Ruby was getting. Finally, and with a whine from Ruby, Weiss began to travel down again, nibbling and licking on the sensitive underside of Ruby's breast, just to draw out more delicious sounding moans of approval from Ruby.

She moved down to Ruby's faintly defined abs, nibbling greedily on the toned skin, pleased mewls still spilling out of Ruby's throat. She ran her hands through the muscle, pressing firmly into the dips and texture of her skin, causing Ruby to groan. She kissed the skin at Ruby's waist, getting agonizingly close to exactly where Ruby wanted her, but she stopped and Ruby whimpered.

"You still want this right? Do I make you feel good?"

"Oh Weiss I want you so bad, everything you do feels amazing, and I need you, now please"

Assured that Ruby desired her, and pleased at how obvious she made it, Weiss dipped her head down to Ruby's waiting lips.

Ruby let out a groan when Weiss licked slowly up her center, the buildup making the feeling euphoric no matter where she touched. Weiss kept giving soft strokes with her tongue, the way Ruby's hips gently rocked a telltale sign of how much she was enjoying it.

"Weiss. Weiss. Weiss." Ruby let out over and over, just because she could, just to let Weiss know that she loved every and any way she touched her. Weiss' tongue explored all of Ruby's folds, loving the way she tasted, and the feeling of Ruby's sensitive flesh on hers, and the way she twitched and jerked down there at Weiss' every touch. Slowly she dragged her tongue to the top of Ruby's center and gave the bud at the top a teasing run with her tongue.

"Yes, right- _mmmm_ " Ruby couldn't finish her approval of Weiss' action, she was so consumed by pleasure that she was merely along for the ride. Weiss knew how much she liked that spot though, and she kept firm circles around it now, the time for teasing and gentle motions was gone, She wanted Ruby to writhe and come undone beneath her, to experience the same relief that she had been granted by Ruby.

Ruby's hands tangled in Weiss' soft hair that she loved so much, as much as she would have liked to run her hands gently through it affectionately, Weiss wasn't giving her much of an option and her hands gripped firmly as her moans encouraged Weiss more and more. Weiss began to suck softly on the nub while she continued to circle it with her tongue and Ruby called her name loudly, pleasure consuming any chance at modesty. Her hands started Rubbing Weiss' ears lovingly and encouragingly, and Weiss couldn't help it. The encouragement from Weiss, the way she writhed underneath her, combined with the feeling of her hands softly scratching her ears caused her to purr as she continued her motions between Ruby's legs.

"Oh god Weiss, I-I can feel your purring" Ruby's legs began to jerk and twitch and Weiss knew she was close to the edge. She kept purring, excited that it seemed to feel good, building Ruby to a gradual release. Finally, Weiss moved her tongue ever so slightly faster and that was all it took for Ruby. She called out Weiss; name in a moan as she writhed and squirmed in pleasure, Weiss continuing to stimulate her until her climax ended. While she waited for Ruby to regain composure, she kissed slowly down each of Ruby's legs, ending with a soft kiss on the top of her feet. By now Ruby was simply enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm, intensified by Weiss' soft love. Slowly Weiss made her way back up to face Ruby, smiling.

"Was that good?"

"Sex is too harsh a word for what you just did Weiss, the way you just made love to me made me feel so loved and special, I wish you could know how good it felt."

"I do Ruby, you showed every ounce of that to me this week, and this was my way of giving it back"

She snuggled back into Ruby's chest, relaxing once again.

"We have the whole day now Weiss, just you and me, is there anything you want to do?"

"I just want to lay here with you and cuddle, to drift in and out of sleep with your arms around me."

"Sounds perfect Kitty"

They lay there for a bit, enjoying each other, before Weiss spoke up again.

"Hey Ruby? Thanks for this week, for loving me and helping me out, I know it was rarely very much fun and also the day I kinda...lost it. You were always so kind and understanding, and I'm so lucky to have you."

Ruby just smiled at her "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, I love you Weiss, I'll always be there for you"

Weiss blushed and buried her head in Ruby's shoulder again, she purred softly, just the way Ruby loved, and Ruby rubbed her back and ears soothingly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until they both fell asleep. They spent the entire day in each others arms, waking up just to cuddle and whisper loving words until they fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the end of the fic as far as what I have planned, but I have a great affection for Kitty Weiss so we'll see. My next fic is gonna be some pretty sinful smut so keep a look out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and purring. Too much fluff for my well being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More super fluffy cuddles for the soul. This takes place the same day as the last chapter but I couldn't find a way to put it in the story smoothly oops.

Weiss and Ruby had spent the majority of the day in and out of sleep, waking only to cuddle and purr until they found sleep again, occasionally exchanging soft words and kissing. Weiss woke to the feeling of Ruby's fingers tracing gentle patterns on her back and she nuzzled into Ruby's, her eyes closed in content.

"Do you love me Ruby?" The question came out of nowhere, and even though Weiss knew the answer was yes, she loved hearing Ruby's voice if nothing else.

Ruby gave one big smile and said "I love you so much Weiss. I love you even though you're a faunus. I love you even though you have a hard time expressing yourself sometimes. I love you even though your family tried to convince you that you're useless even though you're beautiful. I love you even if everyone looks down on us, because I don't care about any of that, or about anyone else. You make me the happiest person in the world and I would never even think about leaving you."

Weiss just gave her a stunned look, she was expecting a simple admission of love, but she got a full blown confession of all the reasons that she wasn't perfect, only to be told that Ruby loved her anyway. She couldn't believe that someone would go to such lengths for her, she didn't deserve it. She buried her face in Ruby's shoulder. "What did I ever do to deserve you, you're too nice, I don't deserve your love."

Ruby just kissed her on the ear softly "Love isn't something you just deserve, it's something you choose to give, and I love you because you love me back, it just took showing some love to show you I cared."

"I'll love you forever Ruby, you're the only one I'd choose to give it to."

Ruby's hand softly rubbing her back, her sweet confession, and her breath softly passing over Weiss' skin felt too good and she began to purr, gently and full of love. Ruby smiled, Weiss' purring was the only thing that told her with certainty that her girlfriend was happy, and trusted her, she never tired of hearing it. She began slowly running her hands through Weiss' long silky hair, gently undoing any knots and threading it through her fingers. Weiss squeezed Ruby closer to her, the feeling of her hands in her hair was heavenly, and she had to hold back a whine when Ruby stopped. She was too embarrassed to tell her she liked it, and let out a happy hum when she started again, trying to encourage her without words to keep going. When she stopped again, Weiss whined out loud.

"Ruby, p-please keep going, it feels really good" she finally managed to get out, her face a deep red.

Ruby just giggled "I know, I just wanted you to admit it"

Weiss gave a mock pout "Meanie" she said lightly, nuzzling further into Ruby's touch and causing her to giggle quietly again.

Weiss continued purring softly, occasionally giving Ruby a soft kiss on the nearest available skin.

"Hey Ruby? Can you...touch my ears, it always feels really good." Weiss said, her blush still on her face.

"Absolutely kitten" Ruby said with another warm smile. She ran her hand up through Weiss' hair and settled on her soft faunus ears, scratching the base ever so lightly. Weiss nuzzled into her neck and hummed, continuing to purr a bit louder. A faint "I love you" was the last thing Weiss recognized before a peaceful sleep enveloped itself around her, secured by Ruby's warm arms and gentle touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to write and so little time to write it. Whatever happens next happens next I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Reminisces on how her and Weiss came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, I did a thing. Enjoy I hope

As Ruby lay next to Weiss, softly running her hands through her hair and relishing in the quiet purrs that rumbled from Weiss' throat, she took time to reminisce on how they came together, and all the reasons she loved the girl in her arms. Their first encounter had been anything but pleasant, even ignoring the dust explosion, Weiss was abrasive and controlling, most people had chosen just to deal with her. Ruby, however, was her partner, she had figured that if she was going to have to spend more time around Weiss than anyone, she might as well try to figure her out. She could tell that behind the agitated and authoritative presence that Weiss held, she was hurt, almost as if she was at the brink of breaking down whenever she was yelling, trying to gain control over some part of her life. Ruby handled it opposite of everyone else, she tried to be as nice and understanding as possible even in the face of unruly anger and frustration. The result was Weiss gradually softening up, she began to yell at Ruby less, and the occasional sweet gesture from Weiss told Ruby that she was coming around, and it made Ruby happy.

One night, after the team had went to bed, Ruby had heard clearly audible crying from the bunk below her. It was loud enough for everyone to hear, but yet no one moved an inch. Ruby could hardly stand the sound of her teammate crying and no one doing anything about it, so she had dropped below to Weiss' bunk and grabbed her hand gently, asking her what was wrong.

Weiss' first instinct had been to push her away, just as she had everyone else, but Ruby's constant show of kindness and her inability to control her emotions any longer had caused her to break. She had collapsed against Ruby's shoulder and let go, telling her of her family that despised her, how even though she was heir to the company that she would never be seen as anything but an illegitimate faunus child by her family and had never met her mother. Much to Weiss' surprise, Ruby had simply pulled her into a friendly embrace, telling her that they were wrong, that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and that she was no less of a person because she was a faunus.

From that night a somewhat fragile friendship had formed. Weiss sat next to Ruby at lunch and occasionally bought her something she liked, just to be nice. They had shared friendly conversation in the halls and during class and Ruby could occasionally coax the rare smile or even rarer laugh from Weiss, which she had grown quite fond of. It was Weiss' first real friend and she was so scared of messing it up, of ruining the only positive relationship she had managed to form. So when she began to develop feelings stronger than friendship she herself didn't quite understand, she hid it as much as she could. She didn't do a very good job however, and Ruby could tell just by the way she acted that Weiss had felt something more for her. So one day, as they sat next to each other, and Weiss kept giving fleeting, admiring glances at Ruby, Ruby had decided to make the move for her. She asked her if she was going to just keep thinking about it or kiss her already. Weiss had responded with a deep blush and avoiding Ruby's eyes. Ruby had just laughed softly and brought her hand to Weiss' chin, tilting it up and pressing their lips together. The kiss was anything but graceful, but Weiss relished in the feeling of acceptance and love from another person that she had never received before.

After they separated, Weiss had just looked at her, dumbfounded, and asked why? Of all the people to care about and love, why the icy girl no one else seemed to. Ruby responded by saying that the first time she had seen Weiss smile and heard her laugh she had fallen for her. Weiss had been scared of messing up the relationship at first, but reassurance from Ruby and a constant, mutual love had led them to the point they were at today, an understanding couple willing to brave heat and past trauma to find happiness in each other.

She faded back into reality and kissed Weiss on her lips softly, telling her she loved her and that she was so happy to have her, Weiss smiled and continued to purr, falling asleep again in the pure bliss of Ruby's love.


	7. Skipping Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss skip class with some minor bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some pure fluff to die for. I hope you don't mind how short it is. EDIT: I added some more fluff. Enjoy!

Bzzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Weiss' alarm on her scroll buzzed loudly

Ruby awkwardly slapped the screen until it stopped, grumbling at the rude awakening. Weiss shifted fitfully in her arms, and Ruby squeezed her gently, placing a few feather light kisses on her neck, hoping to soothe her back to sleep. For a moment, it seemed to work, she stopped shifting and let out a soft sigh. Ruby closed her eyes again and buried her nose in Weiss' silky hair, breathing in the wonderful scent. She didn't care that she needed to get up for classes soon, this moment was too perfect. That was, until Weiss got up.

"Ruby" she scolded lightly "You know we have to get up now"

Ruby just shook her head against Weiss' neck, trying to coax her with a few soft nibbles. She was unsuccessful, however, and Weiss started to lean up, trying to drag Ruby with her. Ruby's superior strength won out as she squeezed Weiss tightly against her, groaning in protest. She kept Weiss pressed tightly against her, preventing her from moving.

"Ruby. c'mon."

"Mhmm Nhmm" she mumbled.

Weiss knew she couldn't escape Ruby's grasp, but they had to go to class, it wasn't optional. Ruby's fingertips began lightly tracing over Weiss' smooth stomach, creating a light pressure over her nightgown. Meanwhile she planted the sweetest, most convincing kisses on Weiss' neck that she could, and Weiss had to give her props for effort.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but we're getting up whether you like it or not. Class is simply too important"

"But-But You're more important to me than class" Ruby said, pouting a little.

Weiss blushed and looked away, cursing Ruby for knowing exactly what she liked to hear.

That comment created an opportunity and Ruby jumped on it, she began to softly bite on Weiss' neck, pulling her strongest card yet and focusing on the most tender patches of skin. Weiss couldn't hold back a soft moan, Ruby could play her like a flute.

"Pleaase Weiss, I love you so much, just this once let's just forget about anything else and just cuddle."

Slowly Weiss' resistance was wearing away. "I love you too Ruby, you act like I don't want to cuddle, but someone has to be responsible here."

"I just want to snuggle with my beautiful kitty, I'll do anything." Ruby continued to plead

Weiss whined, Ruby's words proving to be a little too much. "You're not playing fair Ruby" she pouted

"And neither are you, telling me I have to go to class instead of holding the worlds best girlfriend in my arms." Ruby countered, staring at Weiss with pleading eyes.

Weiss avoided her gaze. Goddamn it she was too much. "I'm sorry Ruby, but we can't"

Ruby pouted, giving Weiss her best puppy eyes. "Please...I'll scratch your ears." Ruby smirked as she pulled her trump card. She knew Weiss absolutely couldn't resist having her ears touched, especially when Ruby was as gentle as possible.

Total silence filled the room.

"...Promise?"

Ruby giggled softly. "I promise"

"Okay...fine, but just this once, and we're not skipping class ever again."

"Alright alright, I'll take what I can get." Ruby said, absolutely giddy.

Her fingers brushed so softly against the soft, sensitive ears, scratching gently against the base. Weiss pressed her head and snuggled deep into Ruby's arms, loving the warmth across her waist.

"I love you kitten, you're my angel" Ruby whispered softly in her ear, kissing her neck.

God, Weiss loved her so much, how she ever put up a fight against Ruby was beyond her own understanding. Ruby closed her eyes ad nuzzled against Weiss' neck craning hers to kiss Weiss' cheek.

A quiet purr rumbled from Weiss' throat, and Ruby smiled warmly. Ruby kept slowly stroking Weiss' ear, unable to resist the occasional kiss or nibble. Weiss just purred, over and over, content to just ignore everything in favor of her loving girlfriend.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby whispered into Weiss' neck. "Thanks for staying with me, I just really needed to be able to show you how much I love you today. I love it when you purr for me, I feel so loved, so trusted, you truly make me happy"

Weiss shifted in Ruby's arms, turning around to face her. "I do trust you Ruby, and I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and so I purr, because sometimes that's the only way I know how to show it." Weiss cupped Ruby's cheek, brushing her thumb across it softly before pressing their lips together. Ruby immediately groaned into the kiss, loving the warm feeling that spread throughout her. Their tongues tangled passionately, Ruby's arms pressing Weiss' body tightly to hers. Weiss moaned quietly into the kiss too, closing her eyes in absolute content. With every soft stroke of Ruby's tongue over her own Weiss felt a wave of pleasure and warmth spread over her, relishing in the warm arms that kept them close. Finally they realized their mutual need for air and separated with a satisfying pop, panting happily. Ruby buried her head back into Weiss' neck, one hand returning to it's soft strokes and scratches over Weiss' ear while the other ran ever so gently through her silky hair.

"I love you my sweet, sweet kitten" Ruby whispered "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me" Ruby was spoiling Weiss and they both knew it. Weiss may not have been happy with skipping class, but at this point, she couldn't deny that it was worth it. Sometimes, Ruby came first, and she figured that was okay. Weiss' purrs were loud and happy as ruby continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Finally they lulled her into a peaceful sleep, addicted to the love from the person she held closest to her.

No matter what Weiss said, that was surely not the last time they skipped class to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, all those people that favorite and follow everything but don't review, please drop one. I love it when you do and you all seem like amazing people. Please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby love each other, and decide to show it in the most intimate way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and expect a few more new chapters/stories this long weekend.

Ruby let out a content sigh as she pressed Weiss closer to her, resting her head lightly on Weiss' shoulder. They had just spent all day together; walking aimlessly through town, holding hands shyly and exchanging quick kisses when out of sight. While being out together was enjoyable, Ruby truly just longed to return to privacy with Weiss, where she could show her love without restraint. She lifted her head to stare at the face she loved so much. Weiss eyes were no longer the icy blue they had been when they met. They still held a breathtaking shade of light blue, but they were filled with warmth and love now, the hurt having melted away to trust and content. Ruby leaned down and rubbed her nose against Weiss' gently. They both giggled softly and Ruby smiled.

“I love you Weiss”

Weiss' expression turned from light to serious for a second, and she brought her hand to the back of Ruby's head, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Ruby moaned softly as their tongues met, her hands gently gripping and massaging Weiss' back. She couldn't remember when Weiss had gotten so good at kissing, or maybe she just loved her that much, it didn't matter when the pleasure was making her mind fuzzy. Only when her lungs began to burn to Ruby give in to the need for air and separate from Weiss. She smiled at Weiss as they caught their breath. Weiss only gave her another second before their lips connected again, another content moan leaving Ruby's lips. Ruby found herself addicted to the quiet, cute whimpers for more Weiss gave into their kiss. What she wished would last for blissful hours only lasted a few more moments before they were forced to separate again. Ruby took a deep breath, loving the sweet smell that surrounded her.

She lightly nipped at Weiss' ear. “I want to be with you tonight, I want to show every inch of you love. What do you think?” Her breath was warm and her tone was convincing, there was no way Weiss could say no.

She nodded into Ruby's shoulder. “Kiss me again” she whispered with want. Their lips pressed together once again, their soft moans filled with love for each others touch. They separated, and Ruby's breath was hot against Weiss' skin as she buried her head in Weiss' neck, nibbling softly. Ruby began to lightly trace her fingers over Weiss' stomach, feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

“Oh, Ruby” Weiss whimpered, soft and happy.

Ruby continued with her loving kisses and soft bites on the pale flesh on Weiss' neck as her hand traveled slowly but surely up Weiss' slender form. Weiss hummed in content, squeezing Ruby closer to her. “Ruby” she called affectionately, expressing her approval of Ruby's wonderful actions. Ruby's hands finally reached their goal, gently cupping her right breast. Weiss gasped sharply before letting out Ruby's name in a low moan. Ruby kissed Weiss again, her tongue brushing over Weiss' lips and giving attention to every inch of skin that she could reach. Her hands left their spot on Weiss' chest and trailed quickly down to the soft skin on her thighs, running lightly over the top. Weiss whimpered softly as the spot between her legs grew even warmer, wanting nothing short of Ruby's touch there already.

I'm in love with all of you Weiss, you're so pretty” Ruby whispered with love.

Much to Weiss' discontent Ruby just gripped at the hem of her nightgown and smiled sweetly at her, pecking her on the lips. Her fingers brushed against her sides, tickled her ribs slightly, and finally brushed against her underarms as she threw the garment to the side gently. Ruby's eyes traveled around the faunus girl beneath her, appreciating every bit of it; From the smooth, pale skin on her stomach to the slender legs she loved so much. Finally she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Weiss' collar.

“So beautiful” She whispered softly, closing her eyes in content for a moment. Her hands returned to the soft mounds of flesh on Weiss' chest, massaging them a bit firmer now. Weiss arched her back slightly and moaned sweetly. Frustrated by the obstructive fabric of Weiss' bra, Ruby's hands left her chest and met her back. She leaned down for another kiss and fingered lazily at the clasp on the back, looking into Weiss' eyes longingly for permission.

Weiss just smiled affectionately at her. “You don't have to ask for permission anymore Ruby, I trust you all the way. I just want to enjoy your warm touch right now.”

Ruby smiled warmly and left another soft peck on Weiss' lips “Thank you Weiss, it means a lot”

She brought her other hand around to the clasp of Weiss' bra, fumbling with it. Weiss giggled as Ruby struggled to undo the pesky cloth.

“Poor Ruby, can seduce her girlfriend into bed and can't undo her bra” Weiss teased lightheartedly.

“Shut up” Ruby mused lightly, slightly embarrassed.

Finally it came undone with a soft click, and Ruby tossed it to the side with a huff. She leaned up to take in the view. Weiss' breasts were small and perfect to Ruby, her nipples stiff in arousal. Weiss blushed lightly, but she wasn't embarrassed anymore. While their size had been of initial concern for Weiss, she was confident now that Ruby loved all of her. The way Ruby stared made her feel so wanted, it made her feel attractive, most of all it made the spot between her legs even warmer.

“Gods Weiss.” Ruby whispered in awe. She leaned down and planted a wet kiss in-between her breasts, and brought her hand to Weiss' right breast, cupping it while running her finger over the hardened nipple. A breathy moan that was music to Ruby's ears left Weiss' lips.

“Good?” Ruby teased lightly

Weiss just whined and pressed Ruby closer to her. She knew damn well that it felt good. Ruby teased the rosy bud at the top of Weiss' left breast lightly with her tongue, focused on her goal of slowly pleasuring Weiss.

Weiss let out a sweet mewl “Ruby, _mmm_ , Please.”

While one hand focused on giving Weiss' breast attention, the other was wrapped around her back, pressing their bodies closer and gently massaging the soft skin. Weiss' arms were enveloped around Ruby, desperately clinging to any contact they could get in an attempt to show her deep appreciation.

Ruby pressed her tongue against the peak of Weiss' breast with a little more pressure now, her breath picking up happily in response to the pleased noises that Weiss let out. Finally she wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub and suckled softly, looking up to see Weiss' face as she continued to tease it with her tongue. Weiss' eyes were closed in pleasure, her hands still gripping at Ruby's back with care, her moans thick and full of desire.

“ _Mmm, Ruby, Yess_ ”

With a soft pop and a disappointed whine Ruby separated from Weiss, Ruby's hand leaving Weiss' breast to run lazy circles over her smooth stomach.

Ruby pressed their lips together again, the kiss was slow and soft this time, giving them time to enjoy the moment. While their tongues danced elegantly, Ruby's hands trailed down to Weiss' hips, thumbing lightly at the waistband of her panties. Weiss whimpered into their kiss, her body ached for Ruby's touch.

She separated from the kiss. “Ruby. Touch me. _Please_ ”

“Patience princess” Ruby muttered, her lips ghosting over the soft skin on Weiss' neck and settling on a few nibbles near her ear.

Another strained whimper left Weiss' throat. “But I need you _now_ ” she all but moaned with need.

Ruby laughed softly, whispering in her ear lazily “So needy”

She slowly peeled down the obstructive fabric, loving the feeling of Weiss' hot skin on her fingers. She looked into Weiss' eyes as she lightly teased the skin on the inside of her thigh, not quite touching where she wanted. Weiss gave her an almost painful look of desperation and Ruby giggled again.

“Sorry love” she whispered, and finally her fingers met moist flesh. Her touch was gentle at best, but it was good enough for now, Weiss' hips pressing desperately into the soft motion.

Quick pants accompanied by whimpers left Weiss' throat.

“ _Rubyy”_ She begged, and Ruby delivered, her motions becoming firm and oh so pleasurable. Ruby loved how Weiss felt. The damp flesh was so soft, so warm, and so sensitive, making Weiss jerk and mewl in pleasure.

Ruby left a warm kiss on a sensitive patch of skin on Weiss' jaw “You feel so good” she whispered with a hot breath. Weiss' breaths grew quicker as Ruby's fingers slowly drug closer to the top of her folds, and she wasn't able to contain the squeal that left her throat as Ruby's slick fingers rubbed deftly against the bud of pleasure.

“Ruby I- _mmm_ There _-Haah_ _Please_ ” She moaned shakily

“Don't worry kitty, my fingers aren't going anywhere until you're done” Ruby panted. 

Weiss mewled in sweet relief, her finish drawing dangerously close. She tried to ignore it, and push it away, to enjoy the sweet pleasure coursing through her forever, but it was hopeless. Between the soft kisses and nibbles that Ruby was leaving on her neck and the jolt of pleasure every focused circle on her bud sent up her spine, she wasn't bound to last any longer. 

“I love you so much Weiss” Ruby stated softly. 

That did it for Weiss, her gradual buildup making the climax next to perfect. Every touch was made more intense. The sweet circles on her back, Ruby's soft kisses, and the electric motions between her legs. She gasped, panted and moaned as Ruby's continuous actions turned her finish into a euphoric high. She felt such a love and dedication to Ruby, she trusted her with her life, there was no one that would ever get to be so close to her, Ruby was the only one that would ever deserve it. As she faded back into reality, she noticed that both of Ruby's arms were wrapped around her waist, her head buried in her neck, muttering soft words of love. She began to purr gently, resting her head on Ruby's and matching Ruby's gentle motions on her back with her own. They sat in simple silence for a few moments, no words needed to be said, their love shown through every soft touch and squeeze. 

Finally Weiss spoke up. “Can I have you too?” she whispered shyly

“God yes, I need you Weiss” Ruby whimpered. 

Weiss smiled, Ruby always did such a good job of making sure that Weiss knew she was loved and wanted. “I'm right here then” Weiss whispered softly

She flipped on top of Ruby, taking a moment to smile at her beautiful girlfriend, brushing her cheek lovingly. Weiss lacked the patience that Ruby held for her turn, quickly pulling off Ruby's top after giving light attention to Ruby's modest breasts. She still took her time to stare, whispering soft praise that made Ruby smile with a slight blush. Her fingers lightly circled the rosy peaks, sending sweet pleasure straight between Ruby's legs. 

“Oh Weiss” Ruby moaned deeply, closing her eyes in pleasure. 

“I love you Ruby” Weiss whispered softly “I want to make you feel good, to show you how much you mean to me”

“You're- _Hnnm_ -Doing great so far” Ruby panted, making Weiss giggle. 

Ruby's moans were strained and desperate, taking her time pleasing Weiss had taken it's toll her her endurance, she was already so desperate for release. 

“Please, no more teasing Weiss, I'm so wet for you right now” Ruby moaned, hoping Weiss would show some mercy

“Patience princess” Weiss teased in a mocking voice, but she moved on anyway, her hands trailing down to the waistband of Ruby's polka dotted pants. She traveled past the edge and dipped down between Ruby's legs, softly stroking over the cloth. Ruby whimpered erotically and bucked her hips, she needed this so bad now. After another quiet giggle and a soft kiss, Weiss peeled down Ruby's pants with panty accompaniment and tossed them to the side. Ruby whined desperately now, anticipating Weiss' touch. She groaned as fingers hesitantly pressed against her center, relief washing over her. Ruby felt Weiss' lips press to hers, and her tongue invade her mouth, but she couldn't focus enough to kiss back. She just shuddered as Weiss' tongue stroked softly over hers and explored the entirety of her mouth. Ruby moaned appreciatively into the kiss and pressed Weiss closer, desiring to be close to her. She cried out softly as Weiss slowly pushed two fingers inside her. She desperately clutched Weiss closer to her, panting a soft “ _Yesss_ ” as Weiss began to slowly work her with her fingers. Her fingers curled slightly with every thrust and Ruby mewled happily, the pleasure overwhelming her. Ruby trailed her hand slowly through Weiss' hair and scratched appreciatively at the base of her fuzzy ears. She was hopelessly in love with the faunus girl, and she wanted to show it in every way possible. Weiss picked up the pace slightly in response, as well as moving her thumb in soft little circles over Ruby's clit, making her whole body go numb with pleasure. All that existed in Ruby's mind as she neared her finish were the slim fingers currently turning her into a mess of happy moans and shaky breaths, and the soft purrs of love that filled her ears as she continued to stroke her partners. 

“W-Weiss!” Ruby called out shakily, and Weiss knew exactly what she meant. 

She continued to purr and nuzzle into Ruby's neck as her partners orgasm overtook her, and Ruby began panting Weiss' name softly with every breath, lost in euphoria. Ruby moaned softly in the afterglow of her climax as Weiss continued to brush over the sensitive skin in-between her legs for a bit. Ruby's muscles relaxed finally, and she kept rubbing Weiss' ears softly in appreciation.

“I love you so much kitty, that felt amazing” Ruby whispered softly.

Weiss just purred in response, snuggling into Ruby's arms and squeezing closer to her. Ruby lightly ran her fingers through Weiss' hair, still laying the occasional kiss on her cheek or neck. Gradually the sound of content purring carried Ruby to sleep.

“I'm yours forever” she managed to get out quietly before everything faded to a blissful rest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are great, and my discord is still available to anyone interested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is back from an exhausting mission, and Weiss gets to show her how much she loves her. Pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another cuddly chapter for your fluff needs. Leaving a review would be much appreciated, even if it's only to tell me how adorable this couple is.

Ruby let out a relieved huff as she shakily turned the knob to the dorm door. Ozpin had assigned each team missions with members of other teams to make sure there wasn’t too much dependence on partners. Ruby and Weiss’ missions were at separate times, so Weiss had stayed back and studied most of the time. Ruby managed a weak smile as the sight beyond the door greeted her. Weiss stood with her ears perked up and a longing stare on her face. She immediately slammed into Ruby, pushing her back slightly, hugging her tight. Ruby tried to hug back, but she ended up just slumping into the embrace. The mission had been exhausting, three days and only a few hours of sleep total. There were black circles under her eyes, and she struggled to keep them open now that she could finally relax. She could tell how excited Weiss was to see her, and the older girl let out a few short, happy purrs. The excitement turned to worry when she saw Ruby’s state.

“Are you okay?” she asked tentatively

Ruby managed another tired smile. “I’m fine, just really tired, you feel nice.”

Weiss gave a concerned pout along with another realization. “You’re all dirty too, let’s take a bath.”

Ruby groaned, her energy draining rapidly. “Too tired”

“Then just relax, I’ll help.” Weiss responded with warmth.

Ruby gave some sort of noise that sounded like approval, making Weiss smile. Ruby was so cute when she was tired. Weiss left Ruby’s stumbling side to quickly turn on the water. Ruby was just barely leaning on a wall when she returned, and Weiss picked her up. Despite her appearance, Weiss didn’t lack an strength and she was grateful for it in this moment. She sat Ruby down on the side and undressed her as quickly as possible. She tried not to stare, even realizing that there was no reason not to, Ruby was too tired to care anyway. She undressed herself as well and settled into the bath, Ruby’s body in front of her. Weiss took a moment to squeeze Ruby close to her and rest her head on Ruby’s shoulder. Three days was a long time, at least for Weiss, she missed Ruby’s constant aura of love and understanding, it was how she managed to get by from day to day. After one too many minutes of tight squeezes and soft neck bites, Weiss decided that she should probably help Ruby clean up. She poured out a considerable amount of shampoo onto her hand and began to lightly work it into Ruby’s hair. The short haired girl moaned softly and shifted into Weiss’ arms, mumbling something that sounded like Weiss’ name. The older girl blushed lightly, but continued pouring love over her girlfriend. Slowly Weiss could feel Ruby’s hair get soft and free of dirt, and she rinsed it off, staring in awe at just how pretty the younger girl was. Now that Ruby was cleaned off, at least as far as Weiss could control, she resumed greedily showering Ruby in soft affection. She lightly nibbled on Ruby’s neck, whispering softly that she loved her and that she was so happy Ruby was back. She knew Ruby wasn’t conscious enough to understand her, but she hoped the younger girl at least enjoyed their embrace. Ruby whined when Weiss stepped out to dry herself off, making Weiss chuckle lightly. She picked up Ruby’s dripping form and ran the towel over Ruby’s dripping body, blushing at their exposed nature. She had been with Ruby in every way possible and somehow the sight of the girl’s bare body made her knees weak and her face red. She dressed Ruby just as slowly, taking the time to appreciate the feeling of her skin and the small smile that was still plastered on her face. Weiss once again carried the younger girl to their bed, peppering her in soft kisses along the way. She awkwardly flopped down onto the bed next to Ruby, pulling up the blankets quickly before curling around the younger girl. Ruby had been there for her so much. Through weeks of unbearable heat, through crippling insecurity, and through a rough friendship. This was her chance to show Ruby some of that love back, taking care of her in her time of need. She wanted to pour every ounce of love she had into Ruby, hoping that the girl would remember enough of tonight to know how Weiss felt.  Her arms wrapped around Ruby protectively, and she buried her head into the back of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo that covered her. 

“You feel- _ mmbh _ -good Weiss” Ruby mumbled softly

Weiss smiled and kissed the back of Ruby’s neck softly. “Hush love, you can relax now, get some rest.”

Ruby made another happy sounding noise and snuggled into Weiss’ arms, her breath slowly growing shallow in sleep. Confident that Ruby was fully asleep now, Weiss began to purr, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck. Being back with Ruby was pure bliss. She had always longed to be able to care for Ruby the way Ruby had always cared for her, tonight filled her with a warmth that few could manage. She slowly drifted,to sleep with Ruby’s warm, sleeping form in her arms. 

Slowly Ruby opened her eyes, and she felt a pair of pale, slim arms wrapped around her. She smiled wide as what little she remembered of last night flooded her, along with a deep affection for Weiss. She just relaxed in the warm embrace, closing her eyes again. She could wait for Weiss to get up, this moment was too perfect. She didn’t know how long it took for Weiss to wake up, nor did she care, everything felt too perfect. It got better when she felt a pair of soft lips press to her neck. She quickly shifted herself to face Weiss and smiled wide.

“Good morning kitten, I missed you.”

“I missed you too Ruby, it was cold without you.” Weiss said with just a hint of loneliness in her voice 

“And it was tiring without you. Thank you for last night, I don’t really remember much. Just that everything was so warm, and your hands felt so good on my skin.” She broke off to chuckle quietly. “And I remember hearing some adorable purring after you thought I fell asleep.”

Weiss blushed, hiding it in Ruby’s neck. “What? I just...like being with you”

“And I love hearing you purr, I’m in love with you too Weiss.”

Hearing those sweet words made this warm, tingly feeling spread all over Weiss’ body, she knew she was Ruby’s forever. 

Ruby pulled Weiss closer to her, placing a greedy kiss on her collar. “My kitty” she mused lightly.

Weiss started to giggle, turning into a soft laugh that warmed Ruby’s heart. “You’re such a dork”

Ruby smiled back at her “I know, but I’m a dork who loves you very much.”

Weiss cursed the blood that rushed to her face and caused her to blush again. 

“I missed your soft ears…” Ruby whispered, lightly running her finger over the fuzzy tip. 

Weiss mewled softly and pressed into the touch, nuzzling against the touch that felt so good. The younger girl giggled and began to firmly scratch the base of the appendages, and Weiss squeezed her girlfriend, humming in pure pleasure. 

Weiss began that soft, shy purr that Ruby loved so much, and the younger girl began to softly kiss her neck lovingly, over and over. Weiss felt like she was in heaven in Ruby’s arms, where they could share each other’s love. Ruby separated for just a second,  making Weiss whine softly. 

“You’re not moving from this spot until tomorrow, we have so many cuddles to catch up on.”

If Weiss was being honest, that sounded like the best idea Ruby had come up with yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how far I'll go with this story yet, expect at least one-two more chapters


End file.
